1. Field of the Invention
A member for assembly of tubular elements for the construction of display units, shelving units, advertising stands and the like.
2. Description of the prior art
One known means of fitting several tubes to one another with the object of obtaining display units, advertising stands or supports of the same type consists in employing brackets which are fixed on a vertical tubular post by radial screws, on which are adapted to rest the horizontal tubular rails of the structure to be developed. The disadvantage of means of this type is to leave the screws visible and of not permitting more than two horizontal rails to be disposed at the same level.
Another known means consists in using a clip which is held by being keyed on a rail, and into which is threaded a second rail. The disadvantage of this type of apparatus is of the same nature as that previously mentioned, namely, it is not possible to arrange more than one rail in a plane perpendicular to the first.